Aran Leverletto
(part-time) |align = Hero |family= (wife) |relations = (friend) (friend) |home=Unknown |quarters=New York City, New York |likes=Robotics, fighting, Melissa Dust |dislikes=People in general, asparagus |chrono= |non-canon= }} Aran Leverletto is a self-taught engineer, a reserve agent of the Misfits and the leader of the inactive Team Starsnow, the husband of Melissa Dust. Aran is a character that doesn't seem to have a series that he attaches to, he was planned to appear in a game with the Magma Sentinels but was chosen not to be added into the game. The character was originally created by Ambrisynth, but was adopted by IncarnateParanoia in mid-January of 2019. Appearance Aran is a Caucasian man with light brown hair, usually neatly trimmed and combed, and blue eyes. He is usually depicted in clothes colored mostly black, with hints of orange underneath. He has a particular propensity for black jackets and fingerless gloves. His left arm is missing, having been severed years ago just above his elbow, and is generally replaced by a mechanical limb. His most regularly used arm possesses a bulky cylinder where the forearm would be, and projects energy into the air where his hand would be to serve as fingers. This particular arm is highly weaponized, but isn't good at handling small objects, so he usually uses an arm with a more "arm-like" design while at home or not expecting a fight. Personality Aran is an aggressive and hot-headed person. It doesn't take much to drive him to anger, to the point where most people think he's just always angry. When meeting new people for the first time, his default response is to either act like a jackass towards them or just ignore them altogether. Even when he isn't angry, he's a bit full of himself and tends to crack jokes at inappropriate moments. Aran's favorite past-time (if you can call it one) is fighting, with tinkering being a very close second. He enjoys coffee, particularly mocha and house blend, and has a personal vendetta against asparagus after nearly choking on it at one point in the past. Abilities Aran's biggest boon in combat is his mechanical arm, which is equipped with a wide variety of combat-ready gadgets. The most notable are a saw blade, an energy blaster, a grappling hook, an energy shield, and a stun gun, though he has been known to use the arm for many, many other functions when needed, and even augment the arm on the fly in combat using enemy technology. Outside of his arm, Aran has no noteworthy superhuman capabilities. He is, however, particularly adept at hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style relies heavily on his mechanical arm both as a weapon and as a distraction, with the philosophy of "people aren't as likely to see an attack from your right arm coming when they're busy worrying about what your left arm is capable of." His attacks have a wild quality to them, and he will sometimes sneak in some dirty tricks he picked up from the streets of New York City. He is also able to handle one-handed firearms fairly well. He also equips himself with smoke grenades, a mini-sentry, and rocket boots to augment his combat ability a bit further. History Early Childhood When Aran was around four years old he was an abnormal child, who had beaten up many of the children at his daycare, he had been hopping from daycare to daycare every months or so, and his parents had finally given up on daycare and his mom became a stay-at-home mom. Aran had kept to himself in his room, the only thing that cheered him up was messing with his toys to make crazy creations. After learning that he could make new creations his depression slowly faded away. One horrible night his parents had been driving home late at night on an icy road, as they saw a car stop instantly, they tried to turn but swerved off the road, dropping them into the icy waters below and killing them. Aran, after hearing this, went into a panic and escaped his house. running for miles and finally passing out in an alleyway. He had awoken to find he was raided of his belongings, left with nothing but a t-shirt and some torn jeans. He once again walked across the streets, begging for money. Though, he had got nothing, except for some nice woman who took him to a food place to let him eat. This was later revealed that this was a young Mrs. Crassus. About two years later Aran had stumbled across a bag filled with items, one thing that caught his eye was a leverletto, an Italian knife. A man had walked up to him and begin to start screaming at him for stealing his items, and Aran went into yet again another panic and stabbed the man in his bare chest, then running as the man groaned and curled up in a ball. Nothing had happened for about the next four years, though he always kept the knife he stabbed the man with on him at all times. Younger Teenage Years Aran had once stumbled across an abandoned building when he was about thirteen years old and found a room filled with things that any engineer would love. By this time Aran had decided to change his name to Leverletto. He then had an idea strike his young mind, he would start a small appliance fixing business. He started, very little luck. He then got bored one day and made a simple robot that walked around and made buzzing noises, and was a big hit, for him atleast. A few people ordered a couple of them and he made them, once the frenzy died, though, Aran was back to being poor. He had then found a poster to a 'Kid's Best Engineering' contest, right in New York. He had entered with his new HELP Hand, a robotic arm that was designed for disabled people. It wasnt the same as Aran's current arm, though. It was alot more barren and was designed more for allowing them to feel like they have an arm. He blew the other contestants out of the ball park and had won the money prize. He had chosen to give a few of the prosthetics to places around the states for prosthetic under the anonymous name 'Leverletto'. He had been given some money donations from the people, aswell and then bought his first apartment. Teenage Years (16-18) Aran had then found out apartments were not cheap, and got a job at a local grocery store. He earned just enough money to make a living and buy some extra parts for engineering every once and awhile. One night he had been experimenting on a bot he called the 'SAWBot', or what he now refers to as the 'Arm Killer'. The sawblade on it went crazy and exploded outward, chopping Aran's hand clean off. After a few minutes of crying in pain he had figured out that he could equip the old arms he used to make, and it worked pretty well. He had then began to work on newer models and finally found one that he could make with the mixture of a weird substance and some sentelenium, which cost him a small fortune. Appearances Fantendo - Meltdown Aran appears as the main character in Fantendo - Meltdown and is his first canon appearance. In his he earns the Raven Blade, and also defeats Four for the first time. Fantendo - Misfits Aran appears in this cancelled show as one of the main characters. Most of the episodes aired was about Aran and Melissa's personal life, and not very much else. Fantendo Sports Resort Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Misfits - Deadeye Relationships * Melissa Dust: They both seem to have a formula when fighting. They are currently dating, and trying to recover from Broken Foundations. They do alot ''of cuddling. * 'Firball:' Really likes the dog, but is somewhat annoyed of its neverending energy. * 'Leah Needlenam:' Doesn't really like that she kicked him in the balls, other then that, they really haven't conversed. * 'Amaia Azarola:''' Amaia and Aran get along like oil and water. Whenever they meet, it nearly always ends with one of the two hotheads trying to punch the other in the face. It usually takes a third person to get the two of them to begrudgingly co-operate. Trivia * Aran was inspired by Leah Needlenam, one of Ambrisynth's favorite Fantendoverse characters. * The description of Aran's hand-to-hand combat technique was heavily inspired by the Thug style used by Goro Majima in Yakuza 0. * A Leverletto is actually a real kind of knife. * Aran has actually created several mini robotic clones of Fantendoverse characters, including but not limited to Unten. * Aran is quite close to becoming a billionaire, and has invested a lot of his money in stocks. * Aran canonically eats pizza upside-down because that way he tastes the toppings before the crust. ** So does IncarnateParanoia. *** Ambrisynth does not. Gallery FCB AranSHADOW.png|A dark, corrupted version of Aran, appearing in Crimson Bloodline. FCB Aran.png|Aran as he appears in Crimson Bloodline. WickedAran.png|Aran in a witch costume? I know, I'm confused too. AranSportsResortAlt5.png|One of Aran's alts in Sports Resort, based off of Samus' Gravity Suit. AranSportsResortAlt4.png|One of Aran's alts in Sports Resort, based off of Torment. AranSportsResortAlt3.png|One of Aran's Sports Resort alts, based off of I HEART NY t-shirts. AranSportsResortAlt2.png|One of Aran's Sports Resort alts, based off of Samus' Varia Suit. AranSportsResortAlt 1.png|One of Aran's Sports Resort alts, based off of 'Classic' Aran. FDARAN.png|Aran's appearance in Fantendo Demons, drawn by Blenda Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Cryobyte Category:Married Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Ink's Characters